Chroniques d'un monde shinobi
by Sliverik
Summary: Découvrez de courtes histoires traitant de personnages et d'aspects du monde de Naruto qui ne sont pas (ou peu) couverts dans le manga original. Ces nouvelles n'ont pas de lien direct entre elles et n'ont pas forcément lieu dans le sens chronologique. Leurs personnages sont des ninjas, des déserteurs, mais aussi des civils ou d'autres victimes de la guerre. Découvrez leur histoire.


C'est pas le calme qui manque, dans ce coin du pays. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, que le monde est en guerre ou qu'il y a des monstres qui se baladent: il ne se passe quand même rien près de chez moi. Burūhiru est le type de village qui ressort non pas à cause de ses caractéristiques remarquables, mais car tout ce qui l'entoure est inintéressant, si bien que même un hameau de ce genre accroche le regard. Autour? Ce sont des collines, des champs et pâturages, où des fermiers travaillent tous les jours afin de produire la nourriture dont tout le monde a tellement besoin. À Konoha, ils ont de l'activité! Le monde passe par les rues du Village Caché, qui sert de centre militaire au Pays du Feu, si bien qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sécurisé... à moins qu'habiter à Burūhiru, qui est un lieu plutot invisible, ne soit considéré comme un bon moyen de se protéger du banditisme: qui voudrait frapper un village de fermiers?

Je n'ai pas toujours habité dans ce village, mais je ne me souviens pas de ma maison précédente. Mon père, Kyōfu Zukiro, était un juunin de Konoha, un fier ninja et puissant défenseur de l'ordre. Il a été gravement blessé lors d'un combat contre des espions d'une puissance étrangère, si bien qu'il a dû prendre une recette précipitée: c'était sept mois après ma naissance. Ouais, on peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance, si on veut: je suis passé à deux doigts d'une enfance sans père, si on y pense à deux fois. Du coup, je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais... il y a un attrait mystérieux autour du simple nom de "Village Caché de la Feuille"... et la vie de ninja. Oui, surtout la vie de ninja. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais quand même! C'est autre chose qu'une vie de fermier, n'est-ce pas? J'ai quatorze ans, et j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir à propos de cette profession qui m'est destinée. Du coup, j'aurais préféré une vie dangereuse et passionnante qu'une autre, saine mais plate.

Heureusement, mon père attend de la visite, et ça va changer un peu le quotidien du village pendant deux jours. C'est le fermier le plus important de la région, il gère donc l'administration du village. Quand des marchands viennent traiter avec la communauté, c'est par mon père que ça passe. Il est content du rôle qui lui a été donné, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il regrette son ancienne vie militaire. Il m'a prévenu la semaine dernière, déjà: un marchand de Konoha allait venir afin de régler un important échange. Tout le monde se prépare depuis ce moment-là pour l'arrivée du personnage. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il doit être sacrément important! La seule maison d'hôte du coin a verrouillé ses chambres afin d'être sûr de pouvoir d'en offrir une au visiteur.

Du coup, c'est ce soir le grand moment. Ma mère aussi est toute excitée. Et comme c'est la femme du chef de village, elle en a fait plus que tous les autres. En rentrant après le travail au champs, je ne reconnais plus la maison, tellement elle est propre. Même ma chambre est différente, toutes mes affaires ayant rejoint une place pour paraître rangées ou, au moins, rester cachées aux yeux d'un observateur éventuel. Mais quoi, ils vont lui faire faire la visite? Bien sûr que non... mais bon, un marchand de Konoha, ça doit être le personnage le plus important qui ait mis les pieds au village depuis que j'y suis... et de loin!

Les travaux, ça me fatigue. On me dit et redit qu'à mon âge, je devrais pouvoir travailler plus longtemps qu'un adulte, car j'ai trop d'énergie... c'est peut-être vrai, mais je pense que j'ai surtout besoin de manger, car je crève de faim toutes les deux heures. Je porte des trucs, je marche, je cours après des bêtes, je dépose des trucs, bref, je fais beaucoup de choses... et ça creuse. Alors quand vient le moment de rentrer à la maison, lorsque les employés de mon père quittent les champs sous son commandement, je souris: la journée est finie. J'ai beau être au bout du rouleau à chaque fois, je trouve quand même l'énergie de rentrer en courant afin de sentir ce que ma mère cuisine, ce qui a pour effet de calmer mon estomac.

Kyōfu Yuuka est une femme forte dans tous les sens du terme, sauf en ce qui concerne son physique. Elle est plutôt maigre pour être la meilleure cuisinière du village. Effrayante lorsqu'elle est en colère, elle limite ces éclats à ma seule personne, si bien qu'elle a l'air d'un ange aux yeux des autres villageois. Je crois qu'elle était une kunoichi avant que mon père ne soit blessé, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, vu qu'elle ne parle jamais de son passé, même avec moi.

Alors que je cours la retrouver à la cuisine, je remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel: l'odeur. Habituellement, je suis accueilli par des relents exquis au moment où j'ouvre la porte... mais cette fois, rien. En fait, il n'y a qu'un maigre fumet de viande et de légumes, ce qui m'intrigue. Je passe la tête par l'ouverture de la porte et l'interroge avant même de la saluer:

"Maman, on mange quoi, ce soir?

-Jiro! Ce n'est pas un restaurant, ici!

-Oui maman, pardon maman."

Je rentre et, en quelques pas, atteins ma génitrice, que je serre dans mes bras. Je remarque que son expression change rapidement, effaçant ce semblant d'ire qu'elle affectionnait tant lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer des instructions de bienséance. Je décide de tenter à nouveau, à présent qu'elle semble disposée à me répondre:

"Dis, on mange quoi?

-Oh, je sais pourquoi tu demandes ça, dit-elle en brandissant son ustensile de cuisine comme une enseignante. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de demander ce qu'on mange avant l'heure du repas quand tu rentres des champs. Tu te dis qu'on n'a plus rien! Eh bien regarde ça!"

Elle soulève un couvercle et révèle une soupe dans laquelle baignent de gros morceaux de viande et de légumes. Légèrement soulagé, j'affiche toujours une mine dubitative: une soupe en cette période de l'année? Visiblement, mes pensées sont assez claires, puisque ma mère reprend très vite:

"Jiro, tu sais que ce soir arrive un important marchand de Konoha. Demain, il rencontrera ton père et ils devront discuter de choses importantes, jusqu'au soir. S'il reste pour manger, je préfère garder nos meilleurs ingrédients pour cette occasion. Tu comprends?"

Je comprenais, malheureusement. Je me raccrochai à l'idée que la soupe allait être bonne et acquiesçai silencieusement en montant dans ma chambre. Si les prévisions étaient correctes, le marchand ferait son apparition dans deux heures environ. En regardant par la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit, je remarque que le village semble agité. Voilà ce qui peut arriver lorsqu'un marchand fait son apparition dans un hameau où rien ne se passe: tout le monde perd la tête.

Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, car j'entends déjà mon père m'appeler pour manger. Tant mieux! Il faut dire que j'ai sacrément faim... et les morceaux dans la soupe feront l'affaire. Après tout, je pourrais me contenter du bouillon, tellement mon estomac réclame à manger. Je retourne à la cuisine au plus vite pour découvrir mes parents déjà assis à table.

Kyōfu Zukiro est un homme impressionnant. Il porte une tenue légère, sa large tunique l'empêchant d'avoir trop chaud en ces temps estivaux. Cependant, on devine les muscles sur son torse en extrapolant ceux de ses bras. Malgré sa retraite, mon père n'a jamais arrêté de s'entraîner, et il fait une heure d'exercices tous les jours. Il le dit lui-même: "Une fois ninja, on ne peut plus arrêter de s'entraîner. C'est comme une fois que tu as appris à lire: il te faut lire, c'est tout." Mais là, il m'accueille avec un semi-sourire:

"Takara m'a dit que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. C'est bien.

-Merci, papa."

Je m'assieds vite et nous sommes enfin servis de soupe. Mon estomac parle plus fort que ma bouche, et je ne le fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Nous mangeons tous les trois dans le silence. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à guetter des bruits pouvant indiquer que l'étranger est en vue.

Le repas se termine plus rapidement que d'habitude, le silence coupé uniquement par les formules habituellement échangées autour de la table. Plutôt que de retourner dans ma chambre - où il n'y a rien à faire, vraiment - , je décide de sortir, afin d'être parmi les premiers à voir ce marchand. J'ai beau faire remarquer que toute cette agitation pour l'arrivée d'un partenaire commercial est exagérée, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis deux mois à Burūhiru, et que moi aussi, je suis curieux. Après tout, un marchand étranger amène toujours des biens exotiques avec lui, non? Konoha a beau être au centre du Pays du Feu, tout ne peut pas y être pareil qu'ici. Et s'il veut échanger des choses avec mon père, il a plutôt intérêt à ne pas amener de l'argent, puisque par ici, personne n'utilise de ryos.

Enfin, après une petite heure à attendre, quelqu'un crie à l'entrée du hameau. On a aperçu une charrette en haut de la colline en amont de la route. Facile à vérifier, n'est-ce pas? Je cours vers le sonneur d'alerte, déjà entouré d'une petite foule, et remarque qu'il a raison: un véhicule tiré par un cheval arrive, transportant quelques personnes. Ainsi il n'est pas seul! Attendait-on plusieurs visiteurs? Non, les villageois auraient été doublement excités! Peut-être s'agit-il de sa famille? Mais pourquoi amener sa famille en voyage d'affaires? Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, quelques personnes âgées lui font des signes de la main en criant des salutations et vœux de bienvenue, et des enfants courent dans sa direction pour aller voir l'étranger plus vite.

Cette scène aurait paru surréaliste dans n'importe quelle autre communauté, mais comme je l'ai dit, notre village est tellement isolé que nous avons tous une dose de curiosité qui s'accumule. Chez certains, elle est très lente, mais les événements sont tellement rares que chacun a envie d'en profiter un maximum, car on ne sait pas quand surviendra le prochain.

Lorsque les enfants atteignent la charrette, ils font demi-tour et rejoignent leurs parents en courant et en criant. Sans vraiment donner d'informations, ils sont juste heureux d'avoir été les premiers à apercevoir le visiteur exceptionnel. Pour nous autres, qui sommes certes excités, mais pas à ce point, l'attente dure encore cinq minutes, après quoi le véhicule s'arrête devant la petite foule.

Assis à l'avant, en large tenue bleu et or, se trouve un homme d'âge moyen, au teint légèrement bronzé. Il est clairement fatigué par le voyage, et on devine sur son visage une anticipation: il appréhende les rencontres à venir, préférant clairement se diriger clairement vers un établissement où il pourrait louer une chambre et s'endormir. C'est mal connaître les habitants de Burūhiru! Ici, chaque nouvel arrivant se doit d'être interrogé par de nombreux villageois, de tous les âges. Avant demain, tout le monde saura qui il est, d'où il vient exactement, ce qu'il amène et ce qu'il compte ramener à Konoha, qui est sa famille, qui l'a poussé à venir, et bien d'autres choses.

À côté de lui est assise une jeune fille, environ de mon âge. Au contraire de l'homme, elle semble en forme. Peut-être a-elle dormi en route, mais ça m'étonnerait. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle est du genre pleine d'énergie, et qu'un voyage sans intérêt ne suffirait pas à l'envoyer directement se coucher. Elle aussi va devoir se plier à des questionnaires, qu'elle le veuille ou non. En venant ici, pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à visiter un village où sa simple présence passerait pour l'événement du mois! Pour ma part, ce que je voulais lui demander le plus, c'était pourquoi elle avait des yeux aussi blancs. En effet, je n'ai jamais vu de visage comme le sien. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas de jeunes de mon âge à Burūhiru, si bien que je ne saurais dire avec certitude, mais voilà: le sien a l'air normal... si ce n'est pour ces yeux blancs. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas de pupilles, ou que celles-ci s'étaient effacés pour cause de timidité. Timidité qui n'affecte pas le moins du monde l'adolescente, qui me repère rapidement dans la petite foule, et me sourit. Je dois dire que ça m'a pris au dépourvu, mais bon. Elle se retourne sur son siège et tend les bras dans la charrette en disant quelque chose que je n'entends pas au-dessus du brouhaha environnant. Soudain, deux autres silhouettes se relèvent lentement: un garçon et une autre fille, tous deux du même âge. Je remarque surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir dormi, et qu'ils regardent autour d'eux pour découvrir dans quel genre d'endroit ils se sont arrêtés. Dommage pour vous, les gars, il n'y a rien à voir.

Soudain, mes parents arrivent. Ma mère s'est faite belle pour accueillir le marchand, et mon père a pris son plus bel air d'autorité. La foule leur laisse directement une place, mouvement qui attire l'attention des nouveaux arrivants. C'est le chef du village qui salue en premier:

"Monsieur Somei! Bienvenue à Burūhiru! Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus!"

Pour la première fois, je vois ce Somei sourire. Il connait donc mon père! Comme tout le monde, je suis attentif à ce qui se dit:

"Bonsoir, monsieur Kyōfu! Ma dernière visite remonte à plus de huit ans, si je me souviens bien. Je vous ai amené de petites beautés, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Cependant, continue-t-il avant même de laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre, ce voyage depuis le Village Caché m'a complètement épuisé. J'espère que personne ne me tiendra rigueur si je range ma charrette vers votre auberge et que je vais me coucher... je vous promets d'être un visiteur beaucoup plus disposé demain!"

Sa dernière phrase soulève quelques rires, et Rōjimu Kimiko s'avance vers lui pour lui pour lui indiquer l'endroit où il pourrait ranger son véhicule. Kimiko est la commère type, capable de se souvenir de toutes les caractéristiques de chaque villageois afin de tout raconter à ses amis de confiance. Elle est la première à deviner qui prépare une romance avec qui, qui s'est fâché et pour quelle raison. Accessoirement, elle vit seule dans une des plus grandes maisons du village, si bien qu'elle loue ses chambres aux visiteurs et leur fait à manger.

La foule s'écarte franchement pour laisser de la place à la charrette, où le marchand reprend place. Les trois jeunes restent silencieux alors qu'il s'installe et ne disent rien de plus pendant qu'il avance. Je ne pense pas être le seul à me demander qui ils sont. Clairement pas ses enfants, vu qu'il ne ressemble à aucun d'eux. À mon avis, ce sont des apprentis, qui suivent un marchand pour connaître les arcanes de son métier. Le convoi avance, et je vois que le garçon a autour du cou, pendant, un bandeau bleu sur lequel trône une plaquette en métal gravée d'un symbole de feuille stylisée. Je n'en reviens pas! C'est un ninja! Du coup, je suppose que les autres aussi, et ça explique pas mal de choses. Monsieur Somei est sûrement quelqu'un d'important, et son voyage mérite une escorte. En plus, il transporte des biens qui pourraient intéresser des bandits, et il faut de quoi les dissuader d'agir: voilà pourquoi il y a des ninjas! Ils sont jeunes, d'accord, mais quand même!

D'un coup, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt pour cet homme: je n'ai d'yeux que pour ses trois accompagnants. J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas se retirer en même temps que lui, vu qu'il a l'air sérieux en disant qu'il compte se coucher vite. Il accepte tout de même l'offre d'un repas chaud de la vieille Kimiko, qui a également invité les trois adolescents. On peut penser ce qu'on veut d'elle, mais il faut dire qu'elle est forte. En s'attribuant une heure de discussion exclusive avec eux, elle garderait son titre de reine du commérage, et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre demain. Ils acceptent volontiers l'invitation et déposent la charrette dans la grange à côté de la maison de Kimiko. Enfin, tout le monde commence à rentrer chez soi, afin d'être en forme le lendemain pour retourner travailler.

Je retourne donc chez moi et monte dans ma chambre, gardant en mémoire la vision de ce bandeau à la feuille. Le temps passe, la nuit commence à tomber. Évidemment, je ne peux pas dormir comme ça. Ma tête travaille trop, à réfléchir à tout et à n'importe quoi... surtout à n'importe quoi. En fait, je sais que je devrais me coucher tôt, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Est-ce le fait qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'excitant dans ma vie? Et par excitant, je veux dire moins ennuyeux que n'importe quel autre jour de mon existence? Ou alors est-ce à cause des voix qui portent jusqu'à ma fenêtre?

Des voix? Deux personnes qui parlent, je ne les reconnais pas. Et pourtant, je connais les voix de chaque villageois. Ce qui signifie que je dois voir de qui il s'agit! J'ouvre la fenêtre et me penche en avant le plus possible pour voir du mieux que je peux sur ma droite, en direction des voix. Je ne vois personne, mais elles viennent d'une direction correspondant à la maison de Kimiko... et plus j'écoute, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de voix de jeunes. Alors là, ça suffit: si le destin a voulu que je ne dorme pas et que j'entende ces gens parler, c'est bien que je dois aller les voir de plus près, non?

Peut-être pas, mais peu importe: j'y vais quand même! J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre silencieusement, descendant à pas feutrés les marches aléatoirement grinçantes. Si mon père m'attrape maintenant, je vais me prendre une sacrée rouste, sachant que je suis sensé reprendre des forces pour les travaux de demain. Heureusement pour moi, les esprits des escaliers sont avec moi, et je parviens en bas sans le moindre son. J'enfile mes chaussures et sors en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Si je rentre aussi bien que je suis sorti, personne ne saura rien de ma petite promenade nocturne!

Les voix sont rejointes par une autre, celle d'un homme plus âgé, et je la reconnais: c'est le marchand Somei. Soudain, tout se fait silencieux. Je marche rapidement vers la maison de Kimiko et me cache derrière un mur dès que je les vois. Si j'ai de la chance, personne ne m'a remarqué. Leurs voix sont atones: ils ont pris conscience qu'on pouvait les entendre dans tout le village, probablement. C'est d'ailleurs ce que le marchand a du leur dire, vu à quel point il était fatigué en arrivant.

"J'espère qu'il va vite régler ses affaires, dit le garçon.

-Oui, moi aussi, lui répond une voix féminine. Ce coin a l'air pourri... Première fois que je vois un village où il n'y a rien à faire de nuit!

-Tu n'es pas sortie beaucoup, alors...

-Répète-moi ça en face!

-Je te l'ai dit en face... je dis juste que c'est inhabituel pour un village d'avoir des auberges animées aussi tard la nuit ou des lieux nocturnes animés.

-Je demande pas ça! Mais une source chaude, par exemple... ah, ce que j'ai envie d'une source chaude!"

Elle se tait et soupire, accompagnée par l'autre fille. La voix du garçon reprend, plus calmement:

"De toute manière, on doit surveiller la charrette de monsieur Somei.

-Oui! D'ailleurs, on ferait bien d'aller dormir si on veut être en forme demain."

C'était la voix de l'autre fille. À présent, je n'avais plus qu'à attribuer une voix à chacune, et je pourrais être content. L'une était énergique et autoritaire, l'autre posée et raisonnable. Je me demande laquelle des deux est celle qui a les yeux blancs. Je n'ai pas vraiment observé l'autre, mais je me souviens qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée: ce n'est probablement plus le cas.

"Je veux bien prendre le premier tour, si vous voulez. Je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée."

Ah tiens, justement. C'est la voix plus calme. Il faut que je voie de qui il s'agit. Je suis comme ça, moi: je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin!

"Bon, d'accord, répond le garçon. Réveille Manami ou moi quand tu auras tenu quelques heures.

-De quel droit parles-tu pour moi? rétorque ladite Manami.

-Excuse-moi... réveille-moi quand c'est mon tour, Yuzurin, d'accord?

-Entendu! Bonne nuit à vous!

-Bonne nuit..."

Et ils s'en vont. Ne reste plus que la susnommée Yuzurin. J'attends un petit moment, le temps d'être sûr qu'ils sont bien partis, et je passe la tête au coin du mur, juste pour apercevoir la fille qui avait semblé dormir à la fin du voyage se retourner. Elle vient de saluer ses deux amis et mon timing était très mauvais: je ne sais pas si elle m'a vu, mais je ne suis pas resté en place assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de m'apercevoir vraiment. Recroquevillé derrière le coin du mur, j'essaye de me calmer. Bon, je me suis éventuellement fait repérer. Je ferais bien de partir...

"Qui es-tu?"

Je sursaute alors que la voix me surprend, à moins de deux mètres de mon oreille. C'est Yuzurin. Je me tourne lentement vers elle, sans rien dire. Elle tient dans la main une sorte de couteau d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et me menace de son arme. Elle continue, d'un ton se voulant aussi autoritaire que possible:

"Je... je te préviens! Si tu essayes de voler les marchandises de monsieur Somei, je...

-Quoi? Non!"

Je remarque qu'elle a l'air très tendue. Elle me prend pour un voleur, et je comprends que ma situation n'est pas évidente... ce ne sont pas les possessions du marchand qui m'intéressent, c'est eux!

"Alors que fais-tu ici?"

Là, ça n'allait pas être facile à expliquer. Elle n'a pas reculé son arme, mais je vois qu'elle n'a pas envie de s'en servir.

"Écoute, je vous entendais parler, je suis venu voir qui vous étiez...

-Tout le village a assisté à notre arrivée, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne savais pas qu'on soit là.

-Désolé de ne pas être endormi, mais vous parliez fort..."

Elle change d'expression et, enfin, retire la lame triangulaire, pour adopter une pose plus détendue.

"C'est Tunato et Manami. Je leur avais bien dit de parler moins fort.

-Et toi, tu es Yuzurin?"

Oups, j'aurais pas du dire ça, je m'en suis rendu compte directement.

"Comment sais-tu mon nom?

-Comme j'ai dit, vous parliez fort, et...

-Tu nous espionnais!

-Non! Attends, je peux m'expliquer!"

Elle reprend son arme à deux mains et son visage exprime une détermination. Je remarque la même plaque de métal que le garçon, qu'elle porte autour de la taille, au-dessus d'une ceinture. Étrange moment pour s'en rendre compte, mais elle est habillée plutôt joliment. En fait, elle est même mignonne... mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie connu beaucoup de filles de son âge pour pouvoir comparer.

"Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Jiro. Je suis le fils du chef du village.

-Et il pense donc intéressant de nous espionner avant le début des discussions?

-Mais non! Je suis venu de moi-même. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici."

Si je continue de parler comme ça, je vais me faire griller, c'est sûr. Surtout que Yuzurin a élevé la voix, comme dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Elle ne crie pas non plus, mais je la soupçonne de vouloir alarmer ses deux amis afin de les faire revenir. Du coup, je décide de lui raconter la vérité. Il n'y a que ça pour calmer les gens: la vérité. Si ça ne leur plait pas, au moins, ça les fait taire.

"Je suis un fils de fermier, okay? J'ai toujours trouvé ma vie ennuyante, et quand je vous vois arriver, tes amis et toi, je me dis que je peux enfin voir ce que sont des ninjas, des vrais."

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai flattée, mais elle reprend à nouveau une expression plus calme et elle me fait signe de me relever. Je m'exécute et la suis alors qu'elle retourne vers la grange qu'elle doit surveiller.

"Bon, Jiro. Voilà, tu nous as vus. Je suis en mission, là. Alors je te demanderai de retourner te coucher. Demain va être une journée importante.

-Je suppose, oui."

Je me fais faire la morale par une fille de mon âge? Et puis, sa "mission" ne lui monte-t-elle pas à la tête? Mais elle dit vrai: je suis fatigué, et j'ai autre chose à faire que de trainer dehors à cette heure-ci. Vingt minutes se sont écoulées, au moins, depuis que j'ai quitté ma chambre, et les chances que mes parents ne remarquent mon absence grandissent à chaque moment. Je me retourne pour m'en aller, quand j'entends Yuzurin:

"Bonne nuit, Jiro.

-Bonne nuit."

Je m'éloigne lentement. Après quelques pas, je me retourne une dernière fois pour l'observer, et remarque qu'elle est adossée au mur en bois de la grange. Elle a l'air contente d'elle, car elle sourit. Je m'en vais, et retourne me coucher pour de bon.

Au matin, je me lève vite. Je suis réveillé, comme tous les jours, par mon père qui me signale qu'il serait temps de se dépêcher si je veux prendre un petit déjeuner avant de devoir aller aux champs. Encore fatigué, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et la nourriture me fera gagner l'énergie nécessaire pour me permettre de tenir jusqu'à midi.

En descendant à la cuisine, je vois que mon père n'est pas habillé comme d'habitude. En fait, il est vêtu comme quand il doit rencontrer des personnes importantes, et je fais le lien tout de suite: il ne supervisera pas les travaux aux champs aujourd'hui, mais il parlera affaires avec le marchand de la veille. Ah oui! Les événements de la nuit me reviennent d'un coup, comme si je les avais rangés dans la partie de ma mémoire qui traite (et finit par oublier) les rêves. Je me demande ce que vont faire les trois ninjas, si leur employeur est ici... oh! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont venir ici?

"Jiro, c'est Takara qui sera le chef aujourd'hui. Je lui ai demandé de me faire un rapport complet de la journée, puisque je vais être occupé jusqu'à ce soir. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider du mieux que tu peux.

-D'accord."

Ainsi s'écroulent mes espoirs. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais... mais travailler aux champs comme si de rien n'était... voilà qui me déçoit un peu. Mon visage doit trahir mes pensées, car mon père reprend la parole:

"Tu ne vas rien manquer d'intéressant, ici. Nous allons parler, chacun essayant d'amener l'accord le plus près de son point de vue possible. Et puis, au final, nous reviendrons sur une offre qui avait été posées deux heures avant, et nous la signerons. Mon sieur Somei restera peut-être manger après, et passera même la soirée ici si nous finissons tard, puisqu'il ne sert à rien de se remettre en route avant demain matin, dans ce cas."

Je finis mon bol et sors de la maison. Là, stupeur, je vois le marchand et ses ninjas approcher. L'homme ne me remarque même pas, probablement plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il serre un tas de feuilles dans ses bras. Les autres, cependant...

"Salut."

Voilà ce que me dit timidement Yuzurin. Elle semble tiraillée entre l'envie de ne pas se faire remarquer et l'obligation sociale de se montrer polie envers des personnes qu'on connait. Et comme nous nous sommes... "rencontrés", la veille au soir...

"Salut, je lui réponds.

-Quoi, vous vous connaissez?"

C'était l'autre fille, mademoiselle-aux-yeux-blancs. Elle avait l'air en forme, malgré le fait qu'elle était probablement debout depuis plus de quatre heures. (Oh oui, ce sont des ninjas, ils ont l'habitude, certainement.) Elle est visiblement intriguée de cet échange qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Je me sens obligé de me présenter:

"Euh, salut! Je suis Kyōfu Jiro. Je..."

Je suis étonné par Manami (je me souviens de son nom), qui me coupe la parole d'un cri qui fait même se retourner monsieur Somei:

"Ah! C'est lui, Jiro!"

Nous la regardons tous, confus. Leur ami est le premier à réagir:

"Mais, du quoi tu...

-Mais oui! Souviens-toi, quand tu es venu me réveiller après ton tour de garde. Yuzurin dormait à poings fermés, et elle a dit un nom: "Jiro".

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis..."

Il semble moyennement convaincu, mais Manami exulte de joie à l'idée d'avoir percé à jour un mystère qui avait dû lui prendre la tête pendant un bon moment. Si je sais une chose sur les filles de mon âge, c'est que les histoires de ce genre, elles adorent ça.

Yuzurin, justement, est devenue toute rouge, et regarde devant ses pieds. Je me suis arrêté lorsque je les ai vus, mais je sais que je dois normalement être en chemin vers les champs pour travailler. Je me reprends vite, marmonne un "Bon allez, salut!" et m'en vais à grandes enjambées. Si j'arrive en retard, Takara ne va pas être content du tout... et mon père, ce sera encore pire ce soir. J'ai le dos tourné, mais j'entends quand même mon père ouvrir la porte et saluer chaleureusement son invité. Celui-ci lui répond de plus en plus doucement alors que je m'éloigne, et je suis déjà trop loin pour les entendre entrer dans la maison.

Soudain, une main m'agrippe l'épaule, me retenant fortement. Je me retourne, surpris, et voir les trois ninjas derrière moi. C'est Manami qui me retient. Elle semble décidée (de quoi?), et je remarque qu'elle porte son bandeau de ninja sur le front, comme les deux autres. Peut-être se considèrent-ils réellement en mission, et c'est pourquoi ils les portent de manière visible cette fois? En tout cas, elle ne me lâche pas, me regardant dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. C'est troublant... surtout que son regard me gêne particulièrement. Je ne sais pas si c'est commun à Konoha, mais un oeil tout blanc, c'est morbide... c'est un peu comme si un fantôme me regardait en face.

"Dis-moi... Jiro. Tu connais Yuzurin?"

Sa question était de pure forme. La concernée ne me regardait pas, ses yeux étaient perdus sur le mur de la maison la plus proche.

"Désolé, je dois travailler aux champs, ou mon père ne va pas être content.

-Là, tu parles d'une excuse! Réponds-nous, tiens."

Elle est sacrément têtue. En fait, j'ai une bonne raison d'aller travailler. D'un autre côté, si je pouvais rester, et parler à des ninjas... pendant un court instant, j'imagine la rencontre du soir avec mon père. Je vais sûrement me prendre une sacrée raclée, mais, si je parviens à trouver une excuse... Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus en hiver, d'ailleurs? J'aurais eu tout le temps de leur parler! Soudain, j'ai une idée. Ce n'est pas une idée brillante, mais c'est la meilleure qui me soit venue, et je dois dire que j'en suis assez content.

"Je veux bien répondre à ta question, à une condition.

-Et c'est quoi?

-Manami, laisse-le."

C'était Tsunato, le garçon. Il avait l'air ennuyé de la tournure des événements, comme s'ils agissaient contre des ordres clairs en venant me parler. Il s'est avancé d'un pas, comme pour signaler qu'il comptait un peu imposer sa volonté, mais la fille ne m'a pas quitté de ses yeux laiteux. Elle répète:

"Ta condition, c'est quoi?

-Vous devez m'arrêter.

-Tu veux dire quoi?

-Eh bien... vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha, non? Je dois donc faire ce que vous me dites. Si vous me forcez à rester avec vous, sous surveillance, je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, malgré les ordres de mon père."

Le sourire de Manami refait son apparition, et Tsunato se couvre le visage d'une main, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de ce que j'avais dit.

"Entendu."

Puis, d'une voix autoritaire:

"Jiro! Je t'ordonne de nous suivre jusqu'à la grange à côté de chez Rōjimu Kimiko. Tu ferais bien de ne pas nous résister si ne veux pas être blessé.

-Euh..."

Bon, j'en demandais pas autant... elle me fait un peu flipper, cette fille.

"Allez, viens et ne fais pas d'histoire."

Elle me tire par l'épaule, pour me forcer à la suivre. Les deux autres nous regardent passer, mêlant des expressions de gêne, d'ahurissement et d'incompréhension. Bon, cette journée risque d'être très intéressante, au final! Et quand je vais raconter à mon père que j'ai été arrêté par des ninjas... Non, il ne va pas aimer du tout. Manquer le travail sans raison vaut peut-être mieux, même. Bon, le mal est fait. Et comme Manami a parlé fort, je suis sûr que le bruit ne va pas tarder à courir que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, et que, heureusement, les trois ninjas m'ont vu et m'ont attrapé. Si je ne corrige pas tout ça dès demain, ma réputation risque de mourir. Mais après tout, je ne peux pas dire que j'aie la moindre réputation par ici, et vivre la vie comme elle vient fait partie de ces plaisirs qu'on apprend à suivre quand l'instinct nous dit que c'est le moment.

... Mais j'ai quand même peur pour ce soir. Je crois que ça se voit à mon expression, car Manami m'indiquer où m'asseoir et m'interroge:

"Alors, t'es qui? Yuzurin, tu veux le présenter?"

L'autre fille ne répond qu'en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer: elle ne connait que mon nom, après tout. Elle est beaucoup plus timide que l'impression que j'en ai gardée pendant la nuit... mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle tremblait un peu, quand elle est venue m'aborder. C'est ainsi que je me présente:

"Je suis Kyōfu Jiro, fils de Kyōfu Zukiro, le chef du village. Je travaille dans ses champs, et j'ai quatorze ans. Et vous, vous êtes qui?

-Wowowo... tu vas un peu vite, là, répond Manami, qui prend son nouveau rôle d'interrogatrice à cœur. Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire? À part être un garçon de quatorze ans qui bosse pour un fermier, t'es personne?"

Je la regarde un instant, comme pour voir si elle est sérieuse. Elle semble l'être, et Tsunato fait une tête exprimant quelque chose comme "Et c'est reparti...". Visiblement, elle est d'un certain genre que je peux découvrir en détail juste maintenant.

"Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Ici, c'est Burūhiru. Vous pourriez me demander "Où?" que je vous comprendrais. C'est "Nulle-part-bourg", d'accord? Et encore, ce serait lui donner un nom intéressant. Dans ce coin paumé, il ne se passe jamais rien. Je suppose que vous voudriez que je parle de mes passe-temps favoris ou de ce que je veux faire dans ma vie, mais voilà: je ne m'attends à rien, et entre la ferme et le repos, je n'ai plus de temps à moi, vraiment. Du coup, à vous: Vous êtes qui?"

Je crois les avoir convaincus. Cependant, j'y suis peut-être allé fort, car je crois deviner de la compassion, voir de la pitié, sur les traits de Manami. Ah non, c'est parti d'un coup. Non, elle semble contente de pouvoir parler d'elle à un étranger, alors elle se lance en premier:

"Je suis Hyûga Manami _._ _Oui, Hyûga, comme le célèbre clan de Konoha. Tu as en face de toi une authentique descendante d'une famille de la première branche de ce noble et ancien clan._

 _-Euh..."_

 _Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû laisser échapper un tel signe de confusion. En tout cas, il n'en faut pas plus à Tsunato pour éclater d'un rire bruyant._

 _"Alors, Manami, ça te fait quoi? Il ne connait pas ta famille!_

 _-Oh ça va, hein! Tu crois peut-être qu'il va connaître la tienne?_

 _-Sûrement pas! Comme toutes les familles normales!"_

 _La jeune Hyûga croise les bras et s'écarte légèrement de son ami en émettant un reniflement de dédain. Elle était peut-être issue d'une maison célèbre, mais, pour moi qui ne connais rien à Konoha et à ses habitants, elle ne me parait pas plus spéciale que les deux autres... sauf pour ce qui est de ses yeux. Tsunato et Yuzurin s'amusent bien de cette situation inédite, et je devine qu'elle se vante de son clan à toutes les occasions... et c'est assez amusant, du coup. Je me tourne vers le garçon d'un air légèrement interrogateur, en attendant qu'il se présente. Il comprend que c'est à son tour et reprend la parole:_

"Moi, c'est Kyōna Tsunato. Je suis un genin de Konoha, coéquipier de ces-deux-là. On est là pour accompagner Somei Kenji, un marchand d'une très riche famille du Village Caché...

-Connais pas non plus.

-Bon, peu importe. On l'escorte, lui et ses affaires, et on repart demain, quand il aura fini ses discussions de marchand. Il a dit qu'on reprendrait la route cet après-midi si tout se règle vite, mais le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait."

Donc ce Somei Kenji allait probablement rester à la maison toute la soirée. Je pourrais passer plus de temps avec ces ninjas pendant ce temps! Si je comprends bien, ils doivent rester autour de la charrette de biens du marchand afin de vérifier que rien ne s'y passe. Tsunato se tourne vers Yuzurin, la dernière à ne pas avoir parlé. En fait, depuis qu'elle m'a salué devant chez moi, elle n'a plus rien dit. Nous n'avons pas à attendre longtemps, car elle sent la pression qui tombe sur ses épaules et craque très vite:

"Kinji Yuzurin. Enchantée."

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Manami sorte de son mutisme:

"Quoi? C'est tout?"

Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose et reprend:

"Bon, après tout, vous vous connaissez déjà... alors racontez-nous d'où!"

J'observe Yuzurin pour voir si elle va parler, mais visiblement, elle me laisse l'honneur de conter notre rencontre. À moi d'avouer que j'écoutais leur conversation pendant qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Aucune chance. Je vais plutôt broder une nouvelle vérité qui va arranger tout le monde:

"La nuit dernière, je vous ai entendu parler depuis chez moi. Alors je suis lentement venu voir qui vous étiez. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait que Yuzurin. Nous avons parlé pendant environ... deux trois? Et je suis reparti."

Mon regard n'a pas quitté pas la concernée, afin qu'elle comprenne, si elle veut bien lever la tête, que nous ferions bien de nous tenir à cette version des faits. Manami m'a remarqué, car, lorsque j'ai fini de parler et tourne mes yeux vers elle, elle a un sourire entendu. Que va-t-elle encore imaginer? Si Yuzurin a réellement prononcé mon nom en dormant, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que l'esprit de cette fille bavarde et indiscrète peut lui faire croire. Comme si elle souhaite me prouver qu'elle peut faire pire que ce à quoi je m'attends, elle dit simplement:

"Et donc, c'est là que tu as eu un coup de foudre pour lui?

-Non!"

Ah, quand elle parle, c'est sûr, elle se laisse aller. Ses cheveux se sont secoués alors qu'elle s'est levée et a fait un geste en direction de sa coéquipière, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait plus de remarques sur ce sujet. Cependant, Manami ne peut que rire en réponse, et jubile:

"Alors, c'est ça? Seule la vérité te ferait réagir comme ça, Yuzurin! Je te connais!"

J'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène qui ne me concerne pas du tout. Tsunato doit avoir la même pensée, puisqu'il propose:

"Manami, on ne pourrait pas relâcher Jiro? Il va avoir pas mal d'ennuis, si ça se trouve."

D'un coup, je me rends compte que j'aimerais bien retourner travailler, oui. Si je dis à Takara que j'ai été retenu par des shinobis et que je travaille bien le reste de la journée, il pourrait oublier de parler de cet incident à mon père. En plus, je commence à trouver Manami ennuyante. Son regard blanc ne me fascine plus du tout, maintenant que je sais qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour les secrets des autres, cherchant à se mêler des affaires de chacun. Essayera-t-elle de me faire tomber amoureux de Yuzurin pour que le rêve de son amie se réalise? Nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps, et je n'ai parlé que quelques minutes à cette fille! Les gens comme Manami, ça devient des Kimiko en grandissant... et des Kimiko, il y en a déjà assez comme ça.

"Yuzurin, on va le laisser partir. On te trouvera mieux qu'un garçon de ferme. Jiro, tu peux y aller. Bonne journée!"

Oui, je ne rêve pas, elle vient de me dénigrer en face de ses amis... en face de moi! Tsunato et Yuzurin affichent des airs choqués, mais chacun de manière différente. Le garçon est bouche bée et yeux grands ouverts. De son point de vue, visiblement, Minami vient de battre un record. Yuzurin, elle, est dressée et se affiche une figure de colère. Partie, l'adolescente introvertie qui a peur qu'on parle d'elle. Je retrouve celle qui est venue me menacer avec son arme de ninja. Cependant, là, elle ne tremble même pas. Manami ne la voit pas arriver lorsqu'elle s'approche et la gifle par derrière.

À présent, c'est à elle d'être sous le choc. Que son amie habituellement si effacée en vienne à afficher ses émotions en public, qui plus est par une action comme celle-ci et contre sa propre personne... Manami en reste coite. Il faut dire que je la préfère comme ça. Rien de personnel, juste que de l'entendre parler, encore et encore... ça m'a gonflé, au final. Et je pense avoir cerné le genre de personne que c'est assez bien, et je peux dire que je préfère ses deux amis. Enfin, je crois. De plus, je ne peux pas laisser passer l'insulte qu'elle m'a lancée.

"Manami! On ne parle pas comme ça d'autres personnes, et encore moins devant eux!"

Décidemment, Tsunato a l'air d'assister à une scène surréelle, puisque c'est Yuzurin qui se comporte de manière étrange devant lui. Je peux comprendre son air ahuri: il voit ses deux amies agir très étrangement. Et moi, c'est encore pire: je les vois agir très étrangement... et je sais que c'est à cause de moi! Enfin non, c'est à cause de Manami, mais un peu aussi à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas cherché à les rencontrer hier soir, je n'aurais jamais causé tous ces problèmes, non? Si on peut appeler ça des problèmes, vraiment. Mon père m'a dit une fois que les orages qui menacent ne peuvent qu'être délayés, mais ils finiront toujours par frapper une fois les nuages noirs en place. Bon, je ne suis pas toujours sûr d'avoir compris tout ce que ça implique, mais en gros, je pense que le coup auquel je viens d'assister est dû à une longue accumulation de sentiments légèrement violents d'une fille envers une autre, et que je viens de voir une goutte faire déborder le vase, comme on dit.

La jeune noble (si j'ai bien compris) se retourne vers son amie, plus étonnée que fâchée. Elle a monté une main à sa joue, mais couvre également son oreille, où la paume de l'autre a dû frapper.

"Yuzurin? Est-ce que ça va?"

Sa question sonne bizarre, quand on y pense. Mais personne ne dit rien, à part la concernée:

"Tu t'écoutes parler? Tu as perdu la tête! Tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, et quand tu vois que personne ne veut suivre tes petits jeux, tu essayes de te sauver la face en insultant les partis impliqués?"

Je vois que Tsunato a repris ses esprits, et qu'il approuve silencieusement ce que dit son amie. La morale semble passer, et il me semble judicieux d'en ajouter une petite couche:

"Surtout que je ne suis pas juste un fils de fermier. Mon père était un ninja."

Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? La situation allait se calmer d'elle-même, et Manami allait même peut-être me faire des excuses, qui sait. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'en aller après ses paroles... quitte à le regretter par la suite. Ils me regardent tous les trois, comme s'ils attendent que je continue. Alors je raconte ce que je sais, visant probablement à les impressionner par ma faible connaissance en matière de ninja... même moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'essaye de prouver.

"C'était un juunin. Il a été blessé, et s'est retiré à la ferme."

Tsunato fronce les sourcils et demande:

"Comment il s'appelle, déjà?

\- Kyōfu Zukiro. Par contre, ça fait longtemps qu'il est blessé, je n'avais même pas un an.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien. Et vous?"

Il se tourne vers les deux filles, qui secouent la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Leur altercation a disparu aussi vite qu'elle avait éclaté, et le seul sujet qui les intéresse est de savoir qui était mon père pour que je décide d'en parler. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose sur son passé, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment quelque chose dont nous parlons à la maison. Sa blessure a failli le tuer, et je suis simplement content qu'il y a survécu. Il a gardé une grande cicatrice sur son torse pendant des années, et elle a disparu avec le temps, devenant une fine ligne coupant son corps en deux, du cœur à la hanche droite.

"Je ne vous mens pas. Il a encore une partie de son vieil équipement. Un sabre, des shuriken."

Cela semble les convaincre. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais Manami approuve, elle qui était la première à me prendre de haut. Avec ce que j'avance, cela prouve que je ne suis un garçon de ferme qu'à cause d'un tour du destin, mon enfance ayant très bien pu se dérouler à leurs côtés, sous les ordres des mêmes maîtres à l'académie, puis peut-être même dans la même équipe que certains d'entre eux. Manami, encore elle, demande d'un coup:

"Tu peux nous le montrer? Son équipement."

Là, je suis pris au dépourvu. Si je refuse, je passerais pour un menteur, et tout tomberait assez mal. En revanche, si j'accepte, je risque de plus gros ennuis encore, puisque je suis sensé me trouver aux champs, et ce depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je tente de négocier, puisqu'un refus net n'est pas acceptable:

"Je devrais être aux champs, là. Si je rentre maintenant, qui plus est pour aller chercher le vieil équipement de mon père, je vais avoir des problèmes. Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas au début de l'après-midi? J'ai une demi-heure de pause après le repas, je pourrais tenter de vous montrer ce que je trouve.

-D'accord, dit Tsunato. On te retrouve devant chez toi. À plus tard!

-À plus tard!"

Enfin, je peux les laisser derrière moi. Je cours pour rejoindre Takara. Si je ne m'annonce pas auprès de lui, il va croire que j'ai été absent toute la journée, ce qui est faux, évidemment. Je vais aussi tenter de lui expliquer mon retard de la manière la plus raisonnable possible, afin qu'il n'en vienne pas à évoquer cette histoire devant mon père. Si je mens et que ça se découvre, tout ça va très mal se finir, c'est sûr.

J'arrive derrière lui, le vois diriger des travaux de réparation d'un bout de clôture en criant après un ouvrier qui est visiblement trop maladroit pour tenir un marteau de manière équilibrée. Je me précipite pour prendre sa place en lui faisant comprendre que je le remplace, mais le chef en second s'arrête de donner des instructions pour venir vers moi, me retourner et me tenir face à lui.

"T'étais où? Jiro! J'était à deux doigts d'aller prévenir ton père que tu n'étais pas encore arrivé!

-Eh bien, j'ai été arrêté par...

-Non, je m'en fiche, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Répare ça, j'ai autre chose à faire."

Tout s'est mieux passé que prévu, non? Non. Car il reprend, alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà:

"On en parlera à ton père. À midi."

Inutile de dire que je le sens mal... Le reste de la matinée se passe sans encombre, et je rentre manger en ayant presque oublié la colère paternelle qui va potentiellement me tomber dessus. Takara ne m'a pas raccompagné chez moi, puisqu'il est parti manger avec d'autres ouvriers, comme à chaque fois. Du coup, en évitant d'en parler, je peux repousser les mauvaises choses pendant un moment.

Lorsque j'arrive à table, je vois qu'on m'attend, et que Somei Kenji est assis en face de mon père, à la place d'honneur, si tant est qu'on puisse nommer ainsi une place à la table d'une famille paysanne. Il me salue gentiment, et ma mère me prie de m'asseoir. Je remarque que l'ambiance est légèrement différente que celle d'habitude, et je ne doute pas que la présence du marchand au repas autrement familial n'y joue un rôle.

On sert à manger, et je remarque que ma mère n'avait pas menti: le repas est bien meilleur que celui de hier, et je suis forcé de la complimenter:

"Maman, c'est délicieux!

-Merci, mon chou. C'est fait avec les légumes de la récolte."

Évidemment que les légumes viennent de la récolte... je le sais bien. En ajoutant cette information, elle s'adresse indirectement au marchand, qui peut ainsi se faire des idées sur nos us et coutumes. Je dois donc jouer mon rôle de fils modèle. Évoquer mon retard fâcherait mon père à double titre, et je vais donc laisser cette histoire se régler demain, lorsque le chef du village pourra agir sans avoir à craindre pour son image.

Le repas se déroule bien, et je découvre que ce marchand est beaucoup plus bavard que je ne le pensais. Il raconte des histoires de ses précédents voyages, ou des anecdotes partagées par ses pairs. Il vient d'un large clan de marchands, où l'on traite avec l'argent de père en fils. Il vient de Konoha, mais ne sait pas se battre pour autant. Comme il dit, "on ne peut pas faire tourner une nation avec des ninjas uniquement." Il n'a pas tort, mais j'échangerais bien ma place de fermier avec un ninja qui en a assez de sa position. À la fin, je me lève de table en saluant l'invité et monte dans ma chambre, en signalant à mon père que je vais rejoindre les champs dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il me sourit et reprend une discussion avec monsieur Somei.

Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre et entends par la fenêtre que les trois jeunes de Konoha sont déjà là, en train de bavarder. Je retourne sur mes pas et passe dans la chambre de mes parents, où je sais que se cache le sabre de mon père. Il est rangé près d'une commode, dans un vieux fourreau qui a perdu ses couleurs probablement avant que son propriétaire a du prendre sa retraite. Je le saisis et descends des marches. J'ai fait attention à fermer la porte derrière moi, mais ne suis pas particulièrement discret en sortant de la maison, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un qui m'aurait entendu, comme ma mère.

À l'extérieur, je suis accueilli par quelques exclamations de satisfaction. Visiblement, Tsunato imaginait que j'allais manquer à ma parole et ne pas venir.

"C'est à cause de ton retard de ce matin, explique-t-il. Je me disais que tu risquais d'avoir des problèmes.

-Aucun. Somei Kenji est trop important pour mon père pour qu'il fasse une scène en sa présence. Et du coup, regardez ce que je vous ramène."

Je tends mes bras, tenant le fourreau devant moi en ligne horizontale.

"Il est... vieux."

Manami dit vrai, mais c'est le plus évident, et personne ne semble s'en formaliser. La poignée de l'arme est également attaquée par le temps, et je pose ma main dessus. À ce geste, leurs regards se concentrent sur la garde, à côté de là où le premier bout de métal devrait apparaitre. De ma main gauche, je tiens le fourreau en son milieu et je tire de la droite. La lame sort en un fin bruissement de métal contre cuir. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais voilà: l'arme reflète la lumière comme un miroir usé. Alors que je retire lentement toute la longueur de sa protection, je me rends compte que, d'une main, je ne pourrais probablement pas me battre avec un tel instrument. Je ne suis pas un faible des bras, mais là... brandir une épée et la balancer assez fort pour vaincre des défenses, je ne pense pas en être capable.

C'est Yuzurin, qui, la première, rompt le silence de la contemplation:

"Je n'ai jamais vu un sabre pareil.

-Moi non plus, ajoute Tsunato. Minami? Tu reconnais le style?

-Non. Mais bon, je ne connais pas beaucoup de spécialistes du kenjutsu. Ton père devait en être un."

J'acquiesce: c'est un souvenir qui m'est resté. Il est peut-être né d'une imagination qui a combiné l'image de ce sabre avec celle de mon père, forte figure, mais c'est une impression que j'ai, voilà tout. Yuzurin ajoute une remarque après un nouveau hiatus:

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est un sabre qu'on utiliserait à Konoha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu n'est pas épéiste non plus, rétorque Minami.

-Non, mais dans ma famille, le port d'armes personnelles est très commune, et ma sœur est une épéiste. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas lui ramener cette arme, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé l'identifier. Elle s'y connait beaucoup."

J'aurais aimé en savoir plus, aussi. Cependant, je remets déjà l'arme dans son fourreau et m'excuse:

"Bon, je ferais bien de ranger ça et de partir, avant que je ne me fasse remarquer. Et j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plutôt légers, au niveau de la protection de la charrette de monsieur Somei... sans vouloir vous commander ou quoi."

Tsunato ricane à ma remarque, et commente:

"Toi, ça se voit que tu ne connais pas le genjutsu!"

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais ils s'en vont alors que je rentre chez moi. Heureusement, je parviens à ranger l'arme de mon père à l'emplacement qui est le sien et sors à nouveau, en souhaitant une bonne après-midi à mes parents et au marchand.

L'après-midi, j'en viens presque à oublier ce qui s'est passé depuis la nuit dernière. C'est un aspect étrange du travail: je me concentre sur ce que je fais à un tel point que je n'ai plus l'énergie de penser à autre chose. Et aujourd'hui, c'est probablement pour le mieux. Je risque déjà assez gros avec ce que j'ai fait pour me dire que je ferais bien d'aller voir le trio de Konohajin... et pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui me manque. D'ici demain, ils seront partis, et je me retrouverai à nouveau dans mon village, perdu dans l'ennui de la monotonie interminable.

Je commence à sentir le manque de sommeil induit par ma petite escapade nocturne. Mes bras commencent à manquer de vigueur et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour travailler aussi bien que les autres. Je suis le plus jeune gars employé, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser cela comme excuse, puisque je suis le fils du fermie. En fait, c'est mon père qui me le dit et me le répète depuis tellement longtemps que je suppose que ça doit être vrai, au moins en partie. Alors je continue, je me force. Je m'use tellement que je jurerais perdre du poids en sueur. En plus, il fait chaud. Ceux qui ne sont pas torse nu ne portent pas plus d'une tunique en lin qui aère le corps. À chaque souffle de vent frais, je peux entendre les soupirs de satisfaction des ouvriers les plus proches de moi, et je leur en rends l'écho: c'est si bon.

Le soleil n'a que commencé à s'approcher de l'horizon quand c'est enfin l'heure de rentrer chez soi. Takara a l'air content de nous, mais il m'accompagne chez moi, pour parler à mon père. Visiblement, il n'a pas oublié sa promesse de ce matin... à moins qu'il n'ait autre chose? Je m'accroche à cet espoir, mais il est brisé bien vite quand nous arrivons à la maison. Mon père est assis à la cuisine, son invité devant lui. Ils boivent du thé de petites tasses que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant. Lorsqu'il nous aperçoit, mon géniteur se lève et salue son second. Il fait de rapides présentations:

"Monsieur Somei, voici mon second, Takara, qui s'occupe d'une partie de la ferme pour moi. Takara, voici Somei Kenji, avec lequel nous venons de terminer de discuter. Cependant, il va rester encore ce soir et s'en aller demain seulement.

-Vous savez, dit le marchand, une fois qu'on a gouté à la cuisine de votre femme, il en faut absolument encore!"

Tous trois rient poliment, et c'est au jeune homme qui me tiendrait par le bras si cela ne donnait pas une mauvaise image du village qui reprend la parole, se tournant vers mon père:

"Monsieur, votre fils est arrivé en retard aux champs ce matin. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication à cela, mais je souhaitais vous prévenir. Sur ce, messieurs, Jiro, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. À demain!

-Au revoir, Takara, on se voit demain!"

Mon père l'a salué en souriant et fait demi-tour pour se retourner vers notre invité. Cependant, pendant la rotation de son visage, son regard s'est arrêté sur moi, et je vois qu'il n'est vraiment pas content de moi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'expliquer que je sais déjà que ça ne sera pas nécessaire: il a déjà décidé de mon sort, quel qu'il soit.

"Monsieur Kyōfu, ne soyez pas trop dur avec votre garçon. À cet âge, on ne peut s'attendre à ce qu'il se lève tous les jours pour travailler sans connaître un contretemps une fois ou l'autre, n'est-ce pas?"

Je ne sais pas quel avis je me faisais de Somei Kenji. Il m'est apparu comme un type plutôt sympathique qui reprend très vite un air sérieux et ennuyeux lorsqu'on évoque les affaires ou son commerce. Ceci dit, à cet instant, il devient un ami, un proche qui peut m'aider à me sortir d'une mauvaise situation.

"Jiro a l'habitude de se lever tôt et faire sa part du travail, et c'est la première fois qu'il manque à sa tâche sans explication. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?"

Je reste pantois. Debout, devant ces deux juges, l'un compatissant, l'autre sévère. Peut-être tout cela est-il une scène pour Somei Kenji? Mon père joue-t-il un rôle, comme ma mère à midi? Non, je ne pense pas. Il est toujours comme ça. Pas méchant, juste... dur. Et il n'accepte que la vérité, car il sait quand on lui ment, et je dois bien admettre que je suis d'accord avec lui: une fois qu'on vous ment, on perd la confiance qu'on avait en cette personne. Et la confiance, c'est le ciment qui unifie une famille. Du coup, j'ouvre la bouche doucement, et réponds simplement à sa question. Je ne prends pas un ton d'excuse, juste celui de quelqu'un qui raconte ce qui s'est passé:

"Je suis sorti de la maison, comme d'habitude, et j'ai été interpelé par les trois jeunes qui vous accompagnaient, monsieur Somei, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Ils m'ont interrogé et m'ont forcé à rester avec eux pendant un moment, après quoi je suis allé aux champs aussi vite que possible."

Le marchand a l'air intrigué, et son expression est devenue encore plus nette quand j'ai terminé mon histoire. Il m'interroge très rapidement:

"Ils t'ont forcé à rester?"

Il a accentué cette phrase comme s'il n'en revenait pas et qu'il découvrait une horrible vérité sur les jeunes ninjas avec lesquels il a passé tant de temps.

"Pas méchamment, monsieur. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'ils avaient des questions pour moi, c'est tout. Et comme je ne voulais pas faire de problèmes, je suis resté. Ce sont des ninjas du Village Caché, après tout."

Évidemment, je ne vais pas dire que c'était mon idée. L'honnêteté a ses limites. Il obtiendra la même version en demandant à ses ninjas, elle est donc satisfaisante. C'est au tour de mon père de me poser une question:

"Que voulaient-ils te demander?

-Je suis apparu en rêve à l'un d'eux, et ils voulaient savoir pourquoi."

Somei Kenji se retient de recracher le thé qu'il est en train de boire, partagé entre le scandale et l'amusement. Je peux lire ses pensées sur son visage: Lorsque ses supérieurs apprendront que les ninjas attribués à la protection de son convoi embêtent des civils pour des raisons futiles, ils vont faire un tel bruit que le Hokage en personne devra s'excuser. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Mon père, lui, fronce les sourcils et dit simplement:

"Pardon?"

Je connais cette expression. Il ne me demande pas de répéter, mais il m'offre une deuxième chance de m'expliquer, repoussant son jugement un moment. Il considère ça comme de la magnanimité. Je ne trouve pas que c'est particulièrement généreux dans les cas où s'exprimer est gênant... mais moi, là, maintenant, je saute sur l'occasion:

"En fait, une des shinobi qui vous accompagnaient, monsieur Somei, a dit mon nom en dormant, et les autres l'ont entendu. Lorsque je me suis présenté en les croisant devant la maison ce matin, ils ont fait le lien directement et m'ont demandé des explications. Évidemment, je ne sais pas comment on altère les rêves de quelqu'un, alors ils m'ont laissé partir. Cependant, ça a pris du temps, car l'autre fille du groupe a pensé que la première était amoureuse, ou je ne sais quoi, et elle a voulu en découvrir plus. J'ai trouvé ça ennuyant, et j'ai demandé à m'en aller. Ils m'ont laissé partir sans problème."

Bon, je déforme légèrement les faits, maintenant... bravo. Je crois que j'ai convaincu le marchand, mais il risque d'aller parler aux jeunes de leur comportement, ou à leur supérieur une fois qu'ils seront rentrés à Konoha. Par contre, mon père n'est toujours pas convaincu. Il croit peut-être ce que je lui ai dit, mais l'explication ne lui suffit pas.

"Jiro, comment cette fille a-t-elle pu rêver de toi, et connaître ton nom?

-Je l'ai rencontrée, hier soir.

-Quand? Tu étais à la maison, et lorsque tout le monde était dehors, tu n'as pas dit un mot, j'étais là.

-Je suis sorti la nuit, car j'entendais des bruits, dehors. C'est là qu'elle est venue me parler, car elle me prenait pour un voleur."

Là, il l'avait sa vérité. Le marchand voyageur nous interrompt d'un air pensif:

"Je me souviens effectivement qu'ils étaient bruyants, alors qu'ils gardaient ma charrette dans la grange. Je suis descendu leur demander de baisser leur ton, et je suis retourné me coucher. Tu es venu peu après ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, monsieur."

Cette preuve n'apporte rien pour apaiser le feu qui brûlait dans le regard de mon père. Je n'ai rien à faire dehors, et je le sais bien. Je dois garder mon énergie pour le travail, et j'ai bien assez de jours de repos durant lesquels je peux m'amuser et dormir autant que je veux pour que j'aie à sortir de nuit. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il sait que je sais, et qu'il n'approuve pas du tout mon comportement. Tuer la monotonie d'une vie d'adolescent dans un village pourri, il n'avait pas ce problème, lui...

"Jiro, tu restes dans ta chambre, ce soir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, papa."

Il donne l'impression de m'avoir à moitié pardonné, mais je sais que c'est faux. C'est la seule présence de monsieur Somei qui lui fait se retenir. En vérité, son regard ne fait aucun secret: il enrage. Son éducation stricte aurait dû m'empêcher de sortir, et voilà que je lui ai désobéi stupidement. C'est probablement demain que je vais tout me prendre, d'un coup. En attendant, je remonte et m'enferme. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et patiente gentiment, en attendant de savoir quoi faire. Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué, c'est bizarre. À cette heure, habituellement, je ne demande qu'à m'enfouir sous mes draps. D'un autre côté, il se passe tant de choses inhabituelles depuis hier que je ne m'étonne pas d'être déboussolé. Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas où est ma mère. Elle est habituellement à table lorsque je rentre, ou finit de préparer le repas les jours les plus chargés. Ce soir, je ne l'ai pas vue. Et puis, aussi, j'ai faim. Je me demande si j'ai le droit de sortir pour manger. Probablement pas. Alors je prends mon mal en patience, me couche et essaye de m'endormir. Il parait qu'on n'a pas faim quand on dort. Eh bien, je peux dire: on ne s'endort pas facilement en ayant faim. Je devrais être fatigué et avoir le vendre plein à l'heure qu'il est, et c'est tout le contraire!

J'arrive à tenir deux heures. J'ai entendu mes parents (ma mère étant de retour, visiblement) manger et parler avec le marchand. Des rires, des remarques hautes et fortes sur diverses choses. Visiblement, mon père partage des souvenirs de son temps à Konoha, d'avant ma naissance. Depuis ma chambre, j'entends tout ce qui se dit, même si distinguer le sens des mots est plus difficile. Il a quelques souvenirs précis, mais Somei Kenji ne raconte pas autant de choses sur lui. Soudain, ma mère annonce qu'elle va se coucher. Je l'entends monter des marches deux minutes plus tard, et elle frappe à ma porte. Sans un mot, je lui ouvre. Elle me tend une assiette garnie de restes du repas et me fait signe de garder le silence. Oh, si papa apprend ce qu'elle vient de faire, il va la mettre dans le même panier que moi. Alors je mange, mais en silence. J'ai peur que des bruits de mastication trop forts puissent alerter les deux hommes en bas que je mange. C'est stupide, mais ça me permet aussi de mieux écouter ce qui se dit. Je déteste faire mon espion, mais bon... je n'ai rien à faire, seul dans ma chambre, les soirs de semaines qui se répètent en cycles interminables. Alors quand quelqu'un de spécial se trouve chez moi, et parle au rez-de-chaussée, je profite comme je peux de cette opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde.

Seulement, la discussion s'est faite bien silencieuse depuis que ma mère est montée. Je n'entends plus que quelques mots de temps en temps, et j'ai l'impression que les deux hommes font attention à ne pas réveiller celle qui dort... et à ne pas troubler mon sommeil, si ça se trouve. Enfin, je pense que la nuit de Kyōfu Yuuka a plus de valeur à leurs yeux que celle du jeune Jiro, qui a eu des problèmes de comportement pendant la journée.

Soudain, mon père lève la voix:

"Nous avions conclu un accord! C'était deux millions de ryôs! Vous en demandez beaucoup trop!"

Deux millions ! Moi qui imaginais que le contrat qu'amenait le marchand concernait surtout un échange de biens, du matériel et des vivres d'un côté contre de la nourriture et des provisions de l'autre. C'est assez inhabituel pour mon père de parler argent... et évoquer des sommes pareilles me parait complètement fou. En plus, quelque chose me fait tiquer: c'est mon père qui paye? Lui qui m'avais assuré que c'étaient les récoltes du village qui lui permettraient de payer les achats effectués... je ne comprends plus rien.

"Les informations que vous demandez valent plus que deux millions. C'est pourquoi j'en demande trois. Vous savez, Torakachi Nobuki aurait accepté l'offre."

Qui est-ce? Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que mon père répond en un cri qui doit surprendre le marchand autant qu'il ne me surprend:

"Torakachi Nobuki est mort! C'est moi qui l'ai tué, il y a bien des années!

-Oui, c'est cela, répond l'autre, d'une voix toujours posée.

-Si vous croyez que ramener un fantôme du passé pourra me faire vous payer plus, vous vous trompez!

-Ah, monsieur Kyōfu, vous essayez de jouer au malin avec moi, et je n'apprécie pas cela. Nous avons parlé affaires toute la journée, et je peux vous garantir que je connais votre style en la matière. Vous payerez ces trois millions de ryos ou le fantôme dont je vous parlais risque bien de refaire surface.

-Impossible, il est mort!"

Un silence accueille cette affirmation, déjà plus contrôlée que l'explosion vocale qui m'a fait sursauter. J'entends ma mère se retourner dans son lit, probablement gênée par les cris. Se dit-elle que les deux hommes commencent à avoir trop bu? Ils en étaient encore au thé quand je suis monté... mais c'était avant le repas.

La voix de Somei Kenji brise le silence:

"Monsieur, je ne pense pas que votre employeur vous en voudra de débourser un million de ryôs supplémentaires pour les informations que je vous amène. Vous pouvez me croire, elles concernent... beaucoup de choses qui leur sont cruciales.

-Je refuse de payer plus. Vous manquez à l'accord que nous avions passé. Il faudra vous contenter de deux millions de Ryôs.

-Alors il faudra vous faire à l'idée qu'une équipe de ninjas de Konoha puisse venir chercher l'ennemi qui s'est réfugié dans un petit village isolé... et je ne parle pas de trois malheureux genin, mais bien d'un groupe de traqueurs."

Nouveau silence.

"Alors vous êtes vraiment au courant...

-Monsieur Kyōfu, vous pensiez vraiment que vous installer ici en tant qu'ex-ninja de Konoha vous serait permis aussi facilement? Il a fallu quelqu'un à l'administration du Village Caché pour créer les fichiers du juunin retraité... et il se trouve que je connais la personne qui s'en est chargé."

Je crois que je suis largué. De quoi parlent-ils? Lorsque mon père a pris sa retraite pour cause de blessure, n'est-ce pas Konoha qui lui a dit de venir s'installer en campagne? Je crois me souvenir qu'il m'avait raconté qu'il n'avait pas aimé cela, au début. Après, il est devenu très bon fermier, et très apprécié des voisins. De plus, il a pu garder un maigre contact avec ses anciens collègues, avec lesquels il échange du courrier de temps en temps. Ce que j'entends là me semble très bizarre. De plus, c'est la première fois que j'entends le nom de l'homme qui l'a blessé: Torakachi Nobuki. D'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu à quelque part, mais ça fait longtemps, puisque c'est vraiment enfoui profondément dans ma mémoire.

"Vous voulez que je vous achète votre silence, c'est ça? Deux millions de ryôs pour les informations, un million pour que vous ne me dénonciez pas?

-Non! Bien sûr que non. Il n'est pas question que je ramène un mort à la vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Non. Les trois millions sont tous pour les informations. Simplement, elles valent beaucoup plus que ce à quoi vous vous attendez. Je vous garantis que vos supérieurs seront contents."

Je me fais des images étranges, où mon père est une sorte d'agent sous couverture depuis qu'il a été blessé, ou un criminel. Si ça se trouve, il n'a jamais réellement été blessé, et Konoha a falsifié son histoire afin de donner une bonne raison à sa retraite. Il est donc toujours actif. Mais dans ce cas, à qui achète-t-il des informations? Qui envoie monsieur Somei? Quelles sont ses motivations? Je bénis intérieurement le silence de la nuit, qui me permet de suivre la conversation plus clairement que jamais.

"De quel genre d'informations parlons-nous, alors.

-Allons, vous comprenez bien qu'il m'est impossible de vous en dire plus. Ce n'est pas comme ce que je vous ai vendu cet après-midi, où vous aviez tout le loisir d'étudier la cargaison à la charrette.

-Et je suppose que je suis censé vous croire sur parole.

-Si nous ne pouvons pas nous faire confiance, où irions-nous? Vous savez, un Somei ne trahit jamais sa parole.

-Je ne connais pas les Somei, désolé.

-Oh, ce n'est pas un clan de ninjas, alors je ne vous en veux pas. Mais un fermier du Pays du Feu comme vous devrait avoir entendu parler de la famille la plus influente dans l'économie nationale. Bien sûr, nous ne monopolisons rien, mais nous sommes partout.

-Je vois."

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ces Somei non plus, mais bon... c'était la même chose pour les Hyûga aujourd'hui, et pourtant, il parait qu'ils sont célèbres.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai trois millions de ryôs ici?

-Oh, vous en avez deux... et j'ai de la peine à croire que vous gardez ici juste ce qu'il faut pour me payer, n'est-ce pas?

-Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu.

-Évidemment, monsieur Torakachi."

Silence. Il s'est trompé de nom, cette fois. À mon avis, ce marchand est gentiment rattrapé par la fatigue, comme moi. C'est encore une fois mon père qui reprend la parole:

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Je vous l'ai dit, Torakachi Nobuki est mort.

-Oui, excusez-moi... ça m'a échappé."

À nouveau, ils font silence. Toute cette histoire me parait bien confuse. Le marchand a-t-il confondu mon père avec celui qu'il avait tué? Ou, au contraire, avait-il sous-entendu qu'ils étaient la même personne? Vu la réponse qu'il a reçue, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce dernier cas qui est vrai, mais... ça voudrait dire que mon père a changé de nom? Ou alors le ninja qui s'est fait tuer était en réalité le Konohajin? Je me perds dans toutes les possibilités. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, et j'adorerais en savoir plus. Mon père brise le silence qui s'est installé:

"Bon, je vais vous payer la somme que vous demandez. Maintenant, dites-moi tout.

-Ah, nous y venons enfin! Attendez, laissez-moi sortir... voilà."

Le marchand s'arrête de parler un moment, puis reprend:

"Cette enveloppe contient des fichiers répertoriant les planifications pour des convois d'intérêt qui doivent quitter ou arriver à Konoha durant les six prochains mois. Si vos employeurs désirent saboter le ravitaillement, l'armement, l'enrichissement ou la bonne image du Pays du Feu, voilà qui leur plaira."

Très bien, j'ai compris: mon père est un criminel. Ex-ninja ou pas, personne ne met le doigt sur des informations aussi spéciales, encore moins en les payant avec autant d'argent.

"Évidemment, certains détails peuvent changer, mais je reviendrai dans trois mois vous fournir une version à jour pour les voyages qui viendront après.

-Très bien. Quoi d'autre?

-Là, une liste, malheureusement non-exhaustive, des nouveaux criminels recherchés par Konoha. Il y a notamment un traitre du clan Yamanaka... C'est une information d'importance, et peut-être de bons éléments à contacter de votre côté.

-Oui. Ensuite?

-Ici, une liste de ninjas du Pays de l'Eau qui sont sous surveillance. Konoha les laisse agir afin de les laisser commettre un acte interdit et ainsi avoir des moyens de pression sur votre gouvernement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun de vos noms n'y figure."

Un criminel... non! Mon père est un espion. Toute mon enfance était donc un mensonge? Tout ce que j'ai vécu n'a servi qu'à lui faire broder une histoire autour de sa nouvelle identité? Je comprends tout, à présent. Somei Kenji est peut-être un marchand de Konoha, mais c'est un traitre. Il a des contacts dans l'administration, et a réussi à mettre la main sur des informations confidentielles... qu'il vend à mon père. Mon père les achète pour le compte du Pays de l'Eau. La diplomatie entre les Grandes Nations fluctue, et je pensais que la paix régnait dans le monde, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de jeux dans l'ombre.

"Tout cela est très intéressant, mais il s'agissait des informations pour lesquelles nous avions convenu le prix de base. Qu'est-ce qui justifie l'augmentation d'un million?

-J'y venais. C'est une histoire qui va ravir vos supérieurs. Des habitants de plusieurs villages et petites villes du pays ont subi des disparitions depuis maintenant un mois et demi. Le mode opératoire est semblable à chaque fois, mais les habitations des victimes sont transformées en boucherie.

-Et alors? C'est certainement l'action d'un groupe de nukenin.

-C'est ce que tout le monde pensait, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un témoin apparaisse. Il est à moitié fou, mais il raconte que c'est une bête d'ombres et de murmures qui s'est infiltrée chez son voisin pour le kidnapper.

-C'est une illusion, n'est-ce pas évident?

-Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit..."

J'arrive à entendre du papier qu'on déroule puis qu'on défroisse.

"... voilà une carte du Pays du Feu. Les lieux des disparitions ont été numérotés.

-Mais, on dirait...

-Exactement! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je suis certain que vos employeurs sauront tirer profit de cette carte et de l'histoire qu'elle raconte."

Je meurs d'envie de voir cette carte. Que pourrait bien montrer une liste de scènes de crimes? Cependant, je ne peux rien faire. Mon père est un ennemi de la nation, et je suis tiraillé. Dois-je le supporter dans sa voie? Impossible. C'est lui qui m'a éduqué, mais j'ai grandi dans ce pays, et je l'aime aussi. Pour lui, je ne sais pas. En revanche, je peux dire avec certitude que Somei Kenji est un traitre, et il mérite d'être puni. Par contre, je ne peux rien faire, et il n'y a personne ici pour l'arrêter. Mais si! Il y a Manami, Tsunato et Yuzurin! Si je pouvais leur raconter ce qu'ill s'est passé... peut-être sauront-ils prévenir les autorités lors de leur retour à Konoha.

Je suis soudain pris d'un doute. Et s'ils faisaient partie de cette machination? Cela me semble impossible, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais leur faire passer un message sans me faire remarquer. Mes pensées sont interrompues par les voix qui reprennent après que les deux hommes aient rangé tous les papiers.

"Bon, monsieur Kyōfu, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat. Je vous ai montré tout ce que je vous ai amené. À présent, c'est à vous de me payer.

-Très bien. Suivez-moi.

-Où allons-nous?

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je gardais plusieurs millions de ryôs chez moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Ils se taisent, et j'entends mon père se lever et enfiler des chaussures.

"Il fait noir dehors, nous serons parfaitement discret. Suivez-mo et, surtout, ne faites aucun bruit."

Je ne sais pas quelle volonté divine m'a offert une telle chance, mais la voilà: s'ils quittent la maison, je vais aussi pouvoir sortir et rejoindre les ninjas. Mais où vont-ils? Où mon père cache-t-il autant d'argent? Si c'est à côté de la maison, mon plan tombe à l'eau. Mais si j'attends trop avant de sortir, ils vont peut-être revenir avant que je n'aie terminé. En plus, Somei Kenji va probablement rejoindre la chambre qu'il loue chez Kimiko au lieu de rentrer avec mon père, afin de pouvoir partir au plus tôt demain matin. Si le plan ne fonctionne pas, je peux toujours demander à quelqu'un de me protéger. Qui? Qui pourrait affronter mon père? Il est totalement remis de sa blessure... si blessure il y a, d'ailleurs.

J'attends deux minutes et ouvre ma porte. Ma mère dort toujours, j'entends sa lente respiration qui rythme mes pas. Si mon escapade de la nuit dernière a été une réussite, c'est peut-être car j'y suis allé le cœur léger. Cette fois, il y a un enjeu. Je descends les marches, une par une, balançant mon poids sur le bord de chaque lamelle afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après une descente interminable, j'arrive enfin en bas. Je ne mets même pas mes chaussures et sors dans le village. Je cours aussi vite que je peux, tout en redoutant d'envoyer des cailloux voler, qui pourraient faire du bruit en cognant un mur. Je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour connaître le chemin, mes yeux suivant une réminiscence de ma dernière marche nocturne.

Assez rapidement, j'aperçois Tsunato, qui lit un livre, éclairé par une petite lanterne discrète. Il lève la tête en m'entendant courir, et retient sa question en voyant que je lui intime le silence en tendant un doigt devant ma bouche. Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, il demande quand même:

"Jiro! Que se passe-t-il?

-Somei Kenji! C'est un traitre! Je l'ai entendu vendre des informations confidentielles à mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Oh non... est-il vraiment innocent de cette œuvre? Je suis pris d'un doute.

"Où sont les filles?

-Elles dorment, c'est à moi de monter la garde. Jiro, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.

-J'étais chez moi, dans ma chambre, et j'ai entendu mon père parler avec monsieur Somei. Mon père est un espion du Pays de l'Eau, et le marchand lui vend des données classifiées! Pour trois millions de ryôs!"

Il me regarde encore comme si j'étais juste en train de lui raconter un mauvais rêve. Alors je fais la seule chose normale à faire: je continue à raconter, en donnant des détails qui me viennent, dans un ordre quelconque:

"Il y a une liste d'espions surveillés, des programmes de convois sous protection, des ninjas traitres à contacter, et..."

Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de cette histoire de monstre, puisqu'elle parait surréaliste, mais peu importe, il m'interrompt et semble enfin se décider à me croire:

"Bon, calme-toi. Je vais réveiller les autres, les prévenir que quelque chose se passe. Je vais leur raconter ce que tu m'as dit et nous allons faire comme si de rien n'était. Dans ce village, nous ne pouvons rien faire de toute manière. Lorsque nous serons de retour à Konoha, nous parlerons à notre sensei de ce que tu nous as raconté. Nous avons le nom du marchand et celui de ton père, une véritable enquête pourra commencer."

Oui! J'ai réussi à prévenir quelqu'un, et tout se passe à peu près comme je l'ai prévu! Il ne me reste qu'à rentrer me coucher, en espérant que toute mon absence soit passée inaperçue. Tsunato est en train de partir quand je lui fais signe:

"Adieu, merci! Salue les deux autres de ma part!

-Compris. Adieu, Jiro! Et merci!"

Je suis content que ce soit lui que j'aie trouvé, et pas Manami, qui ne m'aurait probablement pas cru. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est du genre qui ne m'aurait pas cru, dans cette même situation. Bon, c'est quand même une ninja de Konoha. Elle devrait savoir faire la différence entre une situation où on peut s'amuser et une autre, où il faut garder son sérieux, non?

J'arrive chez moi, où il semble que ma mère dort toujours. Je remarque un faible courant d'air qui m'informe que la porte de derrière est ouverte. C'est par là qu'ils sont sortis! Ils ne sont donc pas encore rentrés... j'en ai, de la chance. Je remonte le plus silencieusement possible et me couche en me forçant à m'endormir. Évidemment, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Ma tête repasse en boucle tous les événements depuis l'arrivée du marchand et de son escorte au village. Certains éléments semblent s'expliquer, comme par exemple le fait que les ninjas n'aient pas reconnu le type de sabre qu'utilisait mon père: si c'est un modèle plus commun dans le Pays de l'Eau que chez eux, ils ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître. Et voilà aussi pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu le bandeau frontal de mon père: il ne pouvait pas me montrer le sien sans trahir son affiliation secrète. Il l'a probablement rangé là où il cache son argent, où que ce soit.

Je l'entends justement revenir. Il ferme la porte, et monte se coucher, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne réveille pas sa femme et s'endort relativement vite. Je parie que pour lui, tout s'est bien passé. Après encore deux heures de réflexions intenses, ma fatigue parvient enfin à m'assommer, et je me retrouve sans rêve de transition au matin, à me réveiller à la voix de mon père qui m'appelle. J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, et je me souviens: je me suis réveillé de la même manière la veille. Ces deux nuits ont bien des points communs, au final, puisque je suis parti voir les ninjas les deux fois, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mes parents sont à table, et mon père me regarde d'un œil sombre, comme s'il sait que je cache quelque chose. Je me sers à manger et à boire et entame ma collation comme si de rien n'était quand il élève soudain la voix:

"Jiro, je suis au courant pour hier soir."

Mon cœur s'arrête d'un coup. Je perçois le sang quitter mon visage et le rendre blanc comme la neige. Il sait? Mais j'étais tellement sûr d'avoir été absent uniquement pendant qu'il était hors de la maison, avec le marchand. Face à mon mutisme, il continue:

"Ne crois pas qu'en gardant le silence tu vas me faire changer de sujet. Je t'avais consigné dans ta chambre, et cela impliquait que tu ne pourrais pas manger. Or, je sais très bien que ta mère t'a apporté des restes après que nous ayons fini de manger."

C'est ça qu'il me reproche? Mon soulagement est tellement fort que j'en viens à sourire, les couleurs me revenant aux joues. C'est mauvais, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il pense que je me moque de lui... ça n'irait pas dans une bonne direction. Je lève la tête, composant un faciès de résolution:

"Désolé, papa. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai demandé à maman de m'apporter à manger! Elle l'a fait sans me prévenir. Une fois l'assiette dans ma chambre, mon ventre a réagi trop fort... je ne pouvais pas me retenir!"

Il me regarde durement, puis ses yeux glissent pour se fixer sur ceux de ma mère, qui n'affiche aucune expression. Enfin, ses traits s'adoucissent et il ajoute:

"Je sais. Tu as techniquement suivi mes consignes, et tu n'es donc pas à blâmer. Par contre, je veux ta promesse que tu vas cesser de te comporter comme un enfant. Tu as l'âge où les priorités commencent à devenir celles d'un homme. Le travail passe avant l'amusement, afin de maintenir la cohésion de la vie. Promets-moi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu te contenteras de tes jours libres et de tes pauses pour t'amuser.

-Papa, je te promets que je ne vais plus manquer au travail.

-Bien."

Il me sourit, et je retrouve le père aimant qu'il est si rarement. J'en ai presque mal au cœur d'avoir dénoncé une machination dans laquelle il joue un rôle.

"Allez, vas, mon fils, et préviens Takara que je le rejoint dans quinze minutes, j'ai quelque chose à finir ici."

Je finis vite de manger, et je file rejoindre le second de mon père afin de lui passer le message. En chemin, je me rends compte que je n'ai nul regret à avoir. Avant hier, je souhaitais devenir un shinobi. Hier, je sais que j'ai agi en héros, comme un vrai ninja du Pays du Feu.


End file.
